puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mewpudding101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pretty Rhythm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella I'm sorry for offending you and making you bring up many things but i just want to say that I didn't remove your pictures! I had made a mistake with the double pictures for the Harune Aira page. Also where did you get the confirmation that Hibiki and Rizumu are dating? I didn't know so i would like to know where you got it from since Hibiki has only been shown once in the second season. Thank you very much for the time you take to read this. Anime4ever28 22:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Anime4ever28Anime4ever28 22:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Thaank you for ur reply! I'm sorry for assuming that Rizumu and Hibiki really were dating. By filling in places do you mean helping to add pictures or sections? Am i allowed to change some words in your articles about the characters? I really like this wiki since it provides way more information on Pretty Rhythm than other wikis. Thank you for taking the time to share your knowledge! Anime4ever28 13:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Amy ZhangAnime4ever28 13:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Also on the Rizumu Amamiya page for the picture of her in the gallery with the chocolates, wasn't Hibiki the one who gave it to her even though Mion planned the party? Thanks for replying! So for Hibiki's page for the "Role in the Plot" section, what do you think of adding Hibiki and Rizumu pics in the last episode of Aurora Dream? Wouldn't it support the fact that he and Rizumu are PRACTICALLY boyfriend and girlfriend and Kanon scaring him? Hi! Thanks for the website! I was able to get PRAD 51 pictures but i was wondering, should i put the pictures in the Dear My Future column? Ok! Thanks for ur reply! I was just wondering, is there anything I can do to help on this wiki? :) Lexibob1 15:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Anytime~ I really love Pretty Rhythm. And I understand how you feel about that page. I mean it had no pictures, and the post was so stupid and untrue! I was annoyed at how someone could post something like that showing how they don't know very much about Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and deleted it when I visited the wiki again. I am happy to help out this wiki! And thank you for creating it! what is cailber? I;m so sorry for adding incorret information and editing it so much, but i recently stopped editing anyway. I do know my information can be incorrect but i still want to have alot of information to be added onto this wiki and I still want to keep it clean as well. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 01:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC)SuiteUnicorns123 I've seen the page 'Yun-su and Chae Kyoung's father' and just wanted to say that I'm pretty sure Chae Kyoung and Yun-su do not have the same father. Yun-su's father is Asechi Kintaro, just like Kyoko revealed in Episode 40. Also, there is a page called the 'Boduken Cup', that should be corrected as 'Budokan Cup'. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 12:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for taking the time to read my message anyway. SuiteUnicorns123 (talk) 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) If this relates to anything to do with your page guidelines, I didn't do a thing. All I could've done so far is change spelling errors on most of the pages I've edited. Why did you delete the page prism stars? Why did you delete the page prism stars that I created? Uh.....excuse me but some characters in Rainbow live shouldn't be there....there are two characters from PRDMF. Sorry to bug you...>.<" 21:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Anon Do you have any idea why I can't find Dear My Future subbed anywhere? Hi I am so so sorry. i didn't know. But i have a question. do i have to add pictures to cadigories by pasting and not adding pictures to the wiki? again i really really am sorry for all this. i just didn't know because i'm new here on this wiki. Chierisono(talk)09:46, July 8, 2013(UTC) Hello, Akiko-san! I have edited some character pages of the Rainbow Live series lately, adding some details, sections, and info. I hope you don't mind if I help :) Kathywoodlock (talk) 15:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Kathywoodlock I'm sorry for deleting the edits I did on the Prism Star page and your picture, I'll do back the edits on my new account if you don't mind, I'm sorry. Buby18 (talk) 17:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Buby18 /// Alexandra Kim. Is it alright if I create a new page for Rainbow live for Hiro, since he seems to be missing in the character section. I'm nost so sure about the layouts yet so could you inform me when you have time. thank you. Hello ! Thank you for the preventions of the images. It is you who created the site ? So, congradulations, it's a lot of work, and you also have to correct the mistakes ! Like a mother ! Only, I have a question: It's forbidden to put spoilers on pages ? I have already had two warnings, then I pay attention PrettyStar (talk) 20:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm new here. When I was looking though the Guidelines you talked about the big mess in the Mion Takamine page so I went to go look at it and saw that you were right. I thought about editing it but then I saw that that the page was protected from editing. Well, other then that I'm just here to say Hello. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi. In the lastest episode, Rainbow Live Episode 25, Edel Rose S Team's unit name is now officially Bell Rose and their unit song is Rosette Nebula. I was wondering if you could make this page for them. I'm still new-ish so I don't really know how or if I'm allowed. Well, I hope when you have time you can add it. :) RozzaPanda (talk), 18:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Umm.. Never Mind. I'm starting to get everything on my own. :) RozzaPanda (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I forgot about how everyone has school and can be very busy. Well, you're welcome! Oh yeah, and about the Belle Rose page and the picture I put in, I'll try and find a better quality picture next time. RozzaPanda (talk) 21:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I posted the same picture, but it's in better quality, it's a bigger image, and no pixelization. The other photos were not from me. RozzaPanda (talk) 9:18, October 2, 2013 (UTC)